Magic at Hogwarts
by Puregold rebel
Summary: Gwen and James are best friends. During their 6th year they are done with the teasing and fake date to see if they are 'made for each other'. They end getting to close and discover the consequences. Then what? "This wasn't supposed to happen, I am not supposed to love be in love with you. We are best friends"
1. Chapter 1

"Gwen look it's your boyfriend James!" Sara yells though the platform. No one really turns to look, they are either crying or about to cry,

"James is not my boyfriend." I say. An arm is hung around my shoulder.

"But you wish you were, don't you." James says.

"James! Leave Gwen alone. The poor girl got enough of you during the summer." Ginny says. James takes back his arm and let's it hang on his side. Albus and Scorpius walk up to Harry.

"Mr potter." Scorpius says.

"You can call me Harry you know." Harry says.

"I know but my father has taught me manners." Scorpius says.

I am sorry, my name is Gwen. I am 17 years old and in 6th year. I have red hair blue eyes and freckles. I know blue eyes on a redhead but it is possible for us to have blue eyes. Everyone jokes that James will be another potter to marry a redhead.

"Gwen, let's go find a compartment." Sara drags me onto the train with James and Fred following discussing pranks. Sara opens an empty compartment. We all go to sit down and I put my legs onto James lap. He pushes them off and puts his legs on my lap. I put his feet onto Sara's and I lay my feet on James' crooked lap. Fred laughs while Albus and Scorpius walk in looking confused. Sara pushes her legs from under James' legs and lays them on Fred's.

"How am I related to you two?" Albus asks. The for of us laugh even harder. Scorpius pulls out 'History of the Muggle World' and starts reading. I live in the muggle world but am a pure blood family. "Scorpius I can bring you a book from Cameron for you to read" I say.

"Could you? I am almost done with this one and I want to read something from real muggles." I smile and lean against the wall James starts talking with Fred. The train starts moving to Hogwarts we all lower our feet to the ground. Molly Lily and Hugo walk up to us and open the door. Molly starts telling us to put on our robes because we are close. Molly walks back Lily and Hugo talk to Albus and Scorpius puts down the book. After a while Hugo and Lily leave and we all start talking to each other.

"Gwen you and James need to date you would be the cutest couple." Sara says. James and I have up decline that we would not because we got used to it. The train stops and we all start walking to the carriages.

First chapter! Do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

"Gwen, you coming to the party tonight?" Fred asks me.

"I don't know, I am going to study tonight." I say.

"Come on, you have to to." Fred says. "James and I will be there."

"Because that makes me want to go." I say sarcastically say.

"Well it should." He says. James sits on the right of me.

""Fine. I will go but Only An Hour." I tell him. Fred smirks and James looks confused.

"I am going to the party tonight." I tell him looking down at my notes.

"Why did you have to hesitate." He asks. I look up at him and smile.

"Yeah, but i am studying."

"You are just like Aunt Hermoine ." James says.

"Yeah, and that is why i have good grades." I tell him.

"Haha." James fake laughs. Fred laughs.

I put all my thing into my arms and walk to my dorm. Rose looks up from her small pile of books.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" She asks me.

"Yeah, Fred forced me to go."

"Wow, not James?" She asks surprised.

"Why does everyone think we are dating?" I ask dropping my books and falling onto my bed. I sigh and look at Rose.

"Well maybe because you hang out so much." Rose tells me. I groan.

"Just because we are friends does not mean we are dating." I say.

"Well than don't hang out so much." She says sarcastically.

"James and Fred would get expelled with out me."

LATER (The Party)

"Hey Gwen!" I hear some one yell my name. I turn to come face to face with James. "You have to try this." He says handing me a cup. I take a drink of it and I smile at him.

"Thats good." I tell him. I can tell he is drunk so I don't start a conversation.

"Take it, I have all ready had a few of those." My eyes widen. "Okay." I drink the rest and Fred and Sarah walk up to the two of us.

"Have you tried the drinks?" Fred slurs. I nod and James walks away stumbling a bit from the people.

I follow him and we get to the drink table. He pours another drink and hands it to me. I drink from it and I begin to become dizzy. I don't remember the rest but what happened next shocked me the most.


End file.
